theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 8, 2016/Chat log
Welcome to TAWW chat 8:10 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 8:10 Dragonian King hi lily how's the pokemon going 8:10 Flower1470 depends on how good jiggypuff and rattata are there's a "CP" number with each of the pokemon i catch, does that mean anything to you? I caught a weedle at my library, and I almost caught another but my librarian beat me to it lol 8:16 Dragonian King jigglypuff is good rattata really isn't idk what the CP number is though 8:17 Flower1470 the cp on bellsprout is 80 with jigglypuff's is 60-something 8:38 Dragonian King ok so CP basically is attack power 8:49 Flower1470 oh ok for when i start battling other people i guess 9:09 Williamm258 bye guys Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:16 Flower1470 ooo 9:19 Dragonian King ooo Team Downsize has entered chat. 9:30 Flower1470 catching flying pokemon is the WORST 9:30 Team Downsize HAPPY DOWNSIZER WEEK 9:30 Flower1470 how runs the Downsizer account 9:30 Dragonian King why do you have to look up 9:30 Flower1470 who* 9:31 Team Downsize the one and only Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness 9:31 Flower1470 all of team downsize cant control that account oh of course 9:31 Team Downsize of course not that would be inefficient 9:31 Flower1470 i was gonna say, what are the grunts for then 9:31 Team Downsize what AREN'T they for anyway we got rid of Onion because he's terrible and now it's Downsizer Week instead 9:32 Flower1470 do you not trust them with your social media 9:32 Team Downsize no that's like having the guy who just got hired to do the drive-thru at McDonald's send out their tweets 9:33 Flower1470 I like you guys much more than Onion for sure 9:33 Dragonian King boo (no) 9:33 Team Downsize I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not but I'm going to assume it is 9:34 Flower1470 As long you keep your spam somewhat controlled, we're good 9:35 Team Downsize don't worry we'll spam later 9:35 Flower1470 maybe we should discuss an armistice you guy dont seem the type to keep promises tho guys* 9:36 Team Downsize you can trust us when it comes to spam if we say we're going to spam you'll be enjoying spam in the somewhat near future 9:38 Flower1470 Silly I have to tell you that talking to a fictional character that I know is actually you is the weirdest thing ever 9:38 Dragonian King lol 9:38 Team Downsize what are you talking about if we're fictional then Toontown doesn't exist either 9:39 Flower1470 I have some news for you... Well it really doesn't exist now lol 9:39 Team Downsize brb going to question my existence or nonexistence I'm not really sure anymore anyway happy Downsizer Week and enjoy the upcoming spam 9:40 Flower1470 thanks? Team Downsize couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:41 Flower1470 Silly how good is a parasect 9:41 Dragonian King ehhhh i haven't really had much experience with it but it's not really "big league" 9:42 Flower1470 ok rn the most powerful pokemon i have are bellsprout, jigglypuff, and pidgey i have 3 pidgeys O_o im the only Pokemon trainer on my street so I pick up whatever wanders over here lol 9:45 Dragonian King watch out pokemon lily has a monopoly 9:46 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:46 Dragonian King bye peep 9:46 Flower1470 there's some major paradigm shifts happening at my neighborhood's gym Blue was winning yesterday and most of today but red just took over 9:47 Dragonian King too many minglers over there i guess Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:47 Flower1470 ooo 10:29 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:32 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2016